1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Digital Signal Processors, and more specifically to Application Specific Digital Signal Processors.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Over the past decade, digital signal processors (DSP) have become increasingly popular for implementing embedded applications in high-volume consumer products. While these DSPs provide the high performance necessary for embedded applications at low costs, there is still a need for DSPs that can provide higher performance and speed while maintaining the precision and accuracy provided by existing processors. These new processors can provide low cost alternatives to supercomputers for high performance computing applications.